"Cancer-Related Biomarker Detection System" The contractor will utilize a low throughput automated instrument developed by the contractor that is capable of detecting analytes at concentrations as low as 100 femtomolar. The instrument is based on a proprietary sandwich immunoassay that is entirely solution phase, dramatically increasing kinetic rates while reducing background. The Phase I project will increase the throughput of the instrument to 3 samples/hour, assaying each sample against 5 analytes.